Haunting
by morbidpixie
Summary: What will happen when Draco realizes his true feelings are known? And known by the annoying American transfer student. She wants Draco, but what will happen when Harry gets in the picture? H/D
1. Chapter one

A/N: Okay, okay….this is my first fic in a while…so please be nice! If you don't like slash, I wouldn't recommend that you read my story. But you're welcome to read it if you want! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Come on now, does it look like I would own Harry Potter? Logic!

Haunting

Chapter One

Draco ran down the hall as fast as he could, then stopped and hid behind a corner. He had spent the whole day in the game of cat and mouse. The day was almost spent and still he ran away from the insufferable American brat by the name of Amy. She was so perfect, so annoying and such a wannabe. He hated everything about her: her stupid attitude, likes and dislikes, and most of all the way she dressed.   
"Are all American females like this?" Draco thought.  
  
What made her extremely unbearable was that whatever he liked, surprisingly, Amy liked too, and whatever Draco hated, Amy hated as well. There were times that he felt that he could no longer breathe, due to how much of his own personal space would be taken up by Amy.  
"DRACO!" Oh no. Aformentioned pest was calling to him.  
  
"Please make her go away, make her go away!" Draco thought.  
  
Just as he got ready to run, a hand pulled him into the broom closet and slammed the door shut. Draco's breathing was heavy since he had been running for quite some time.   
"Be quiet, she'll hear you!" whispered a familiar voice.   
"Who are you?" Draco demanded quietly.  
  
"DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy yelled close by.  
  
A hand crawled over Draco's mouth and didn't let him speak. The well-toned body held Draco tightly. After Amy's footsteps could no longer be heard, the person let Draco go.   
"Lumos!" Draco whispered cautiously in case Amy came back. As his wand lit up, he was shocked to see the person in front of him was none other than the wonderful Harry Potter.  
"Potter?! What do you want?" Draco asked angrily.  
"Don't tell me you _want _to be near Amy?" Harry asked.  
"No…but why does it concern you?"   
Harry grinned, "The act is over, Draco."  
"What act?"  
"You don't have to pretend anymore, besides we're alone."  
  
Draco's eyes widened slightly. Was Harry Potter hitting on him? Did he hear correctly?   
  
"What is it that you want, Potter?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"I'll leave it to you to find out, Draco."  
  
"It's Draco now, is it?"  
  
Harry grinned again. "If Amy starts bothering you again, you know where to find me."  
  
Harry winked at Draco and stepped out of the closet.   
  
Draco stood there, dumbfounded. Did Harry Potter know his true affections? Or was it a dream? Had Amy knocked him out cold, and all he just saw and felt was nothing more than a dream? He stepped out of the closet and walked towards the Slytherin tower.

TBC……

A/N: Things are only going to get slashier! So if you don't like slash…you know what to do!!! Review please!!!! Thanks!

Morbidpixie


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Hello everyone!!! I am back with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I'd appreciate it a lot!!! Thanks! 

Morbidpixie

P.S: I'd like to thank MaluElvellon!!!! Thanks for everything! 

Haunting  
  
Chapter Two---  
  
  
  
                  Draco entered the Slytherin common room, exhausted and ready for a good night's rest. He thought that Amy had gone to sleep, so he took his time walking to his dorm-- but stopped dead when he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Draco, there you are! I was beginning to think that you were purposely avoiding me!" Amy's obnoxious voice came soaring through the darkness and stung Draco's ears.   
He groaned. "You'd think she'd be able to take a hint!" he muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Amy inquired.  
  
                  Draco didn't reply, he just continued walking towards his dorm. He had just arrived at his door when he heard footsteps following him again. He turned around to glare at Amy, who smiled annoyingly in return.  
"What do you want?" he asked angrily.  
"Don't act like you don't know." Amy fixed him with a pouty glare.  
"I don't!" Draco yelled before entering the room and slamming the door in her face.   
  


                  Amy stared at the ebony-colored door.   
"He's just playing hard-to-get," she consoled herself. 

"No worries. Two can play that game."  
She smiled and finally left Draco alone for the first time that day.  
  
                   Being cautious, Draco locked the door and hoped that Amy was stupid enough not to know which spell to use to unlock it. Once Draco had finally gotten into bed, the night seemed to drag on and on forever. Draco couldn't sleep. His thoughts and emotions had seemingly drained him of his exhaustion. His mind was fixed on Harry. Draco rolled over in his bed and tried to stop thinking. It didn't work.   
  
  
  
                   Draco was still exceedingly shocked about their encounter. This was the boy he'd hated since the two of them had first met. They were supposed to be arch enemies, and here Draco was questioning his true feelings for the other boy.   
He groaned angrily at himself. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head, tried to convince himself that they were no more than ridiculous hormonal ideals. Yet in his treacherous little heart he knew that he could no longer deny it: It was love that he felt for the Boy Who Lived, or at least lust, but not hatred. Draco lay in his bed not knowing what to think of his revelation and before he realized it, he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep clouded by dreams of lightning bolts and emerald-green eyes.  
  
                   The following morning, Draco woke up with a powerful ache in both of his calves. He had nearly lost count on how many kilometers he ran the day before. As he got up he felt as if his stiffened calves were going to give out on him. Painfully, he walked over to his bureau and grabbed a fresh towel, then walked over to the bathroom. As he waited for the water to warm up, his thoughts centered themselves on Harry again. He felt his skin tingle as he stepped into the hot water. It reminded him of the small sensation he had felt when Harry held his body the day before.  
As he drifted off into his thoughts, he tried to search for the numbness that he felt when Harry's hand had covered his mouth.   
"Dreaming?" asked a tell-tale annoying voice.  
  


                  Draco looked up to see Amy standing there watching him, her arms crossed over her chest and a satisfied expression on her face. Angrily, Draco pushed her out of the way and grabbed his towel, hastily wrapping it around his waist.   
"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Draco demanded.  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she replied.  
"Actually, I wouldn't. So, if you don't mind, would you please get the fuck out of here?!"  
"Pushy!" she pouted and stepped out of the bathroom.   
Out in the hallway, she kept yelling at him.   
"I hope you know that I did this because I--" But before she could even finish her sentence, Draco had slammed the door shut.   
  
                   Once he had dressed, he decided to walk down to the Great Hall. As he made his way down, he felt his eyes drift around on their own accord and knew that they searched for Harry. The hunt continued until Draco's pale blue eyes spotted the raven-haired male. A small grin crept across Draco's tired face and he quickly picked up his pace. Just as he reached Harry, Draco saw Ron approach his long time friend. Draco halted. The two males continued their walk towards the Great Hall. Draco's form stiffened as he stood behind them, jealousy coursing through him. Out of spite, he was going to insult the two of them, but an arm suddenly grabbed him and prevented from doing so.  
"It's all right, Draco," the voice said calmly.  
Draco groaned. "Not again. What do you want, Amy?" He asked impatiently.  
"Let's walk to our table together." Amy began to pull him in the direction of the Slytherin table.  
"How about not." Draco said and tried to pull out of her grasp.  
  
As he was trying to get away from Amy, Harry turned slightly and spotted him. His green eyes shifted towards Amy and immediately Harry's face went scarlet red with anger.   
  
  
  
TBC.....

A/N: So tell me what you think! No really, please do tell me what you think! Thanks!

Morbidpixie


End file.
